Wireless power transmission may be based on the extraction and conversion of power or energy from transmitted RF waves. One challenge that may be present during wireless power transmission is that power or energy extracted from RF waves may be variable due to inherent characteristics of the medium, in this case air. Moreover, the power that can be extracted from RF waves may be zero at some instances of the wireless power transmission. The variability of the power extracted from RF waves may be fueled by interference produced by electronic devices, walls, metallic objects, and electromagnetic signals, among others.
What is needed is a wireless receiver that may be capable of operating with a variable power source derived from RF waves. It may be also desirable to have a wireless receiver that may operate at low voltage or power levels.